The Matrix: The Rise of Heroic One
by Jack Russel
Summary: He is the one and only he can save mankind, this is the story of the one and his destiny.


**The Matrix: The Rise of Heroic One**

**By Jack Russel**

Nero was a hacking the Matrix "I have almost broked the code" he saided and was hacking more than he got message from Morpthias and Morphas said "Nero you are the 1" "Woah" said Nero and than the agents came to kill him "Nero there are then agents coming you way" "Don't worry I can fight them with my cung foo skills" sayed Nero. So Nero went oustide and started doing Martix Kung Foo to fight the Agents with great skill. He fort ten Matrixs at once and pepole were so amazed. "He is too good" a guy said.

Than Nero used his speacial move to kill the last agent and Agent Smith came and said "Nero you arr my nemisis and I will take over all of teh Matrix so I can kill you once and 4 all" "Then let use been our last final battle at midnight tonight in two weeks time" saided NEro with dramtics so they had their first final battle.

So the came together as two rihnos charging at each over and hit them with fists like a man who is fighting with another man and in that way they were like too men who were fighting with fists and unarmed combat. So they were doing epice moves and fighting and hurting each other very sorely. Than Nero hit Agent Smith with a fireball "Where did you learn that move Nero" "I was taught by an old Kung Foo MAster who lives inside a moutian that is inside antoher moutian!" NEro said, it was an old Martix seacrate that only he new.

"Well I also now this move" said Smith and he fire an event biger fire ball that was the size of a cat if a cats was the size of a bus. "I can't keet that fireball back", give up "istah andersand" "Nevar" said Nero and used all of his power to throw the first ball at the planet Marx and it blew it up. "Vero Nero I sea I need to do moar power to make you not alive and dead" said Agent SMith and he charged his power attack at max power "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" sadi Smith as he was charge his attack, "the martix said this attack is so power that it is illegal!" said Morphus "we are taking you our of Matix so you not dye ok" and Nero was in teh real world where there were was evil robots

**Chapter 2 Nero Teams Up With the Avengers**

Morpeahus said "We need to make asalt on the Martix database and Machine city to save zoin and humanaity from the evil robotants so that we can liver in peace". "That is a god plan said Trintiy but how do whe maker it workd". "We have new allieds the Avengers who will help us deafte the Matrix oance and four all" said Mopfartus and than Iorn man, the hluk, Thorn, Captain Amrica, Balck Widow and SpiderMen came in. "We have one now siad Nero. So they went to the wastlnd to fight the evil robots.

THe hulk was crshing robots with fists, Thor was smasing them with his hamer, iron man was using his good robt spowers to kill evil robts, captan Amrica was using soupar solger skills to murder robots, Spider men were weebing robots and Back Widow was show Robots her massive tits destorying their programing because they did not understand what it is like to sea somthing so sexy.

So the flew to the machine hub ada was killing robots for two weeks. Then after that they were ate the machine hub where the centure of the the Matrix was, "We must destroy evil robots anf make machines dye for ever" said Nero and he was going to make killing blow when the machine boss said "just a moment we can make new deal that can give the peole freddom and have humans and machines liver in peace and not in war". "What is this deal" said asked Nero, "Kill Smith he is annoying the Matrix and we cant get the prgoram to run with him in tere"

"You cant beat him you wil dye" said Black Widow, "I have too because it is my desntiy" said Nero. "Nero ... I love you" daid Back Widow "I know" said Nero and than Nero and Black Widow had great sex and it gave Nero the power he needed to defate Agent Smith.

**Chapter 3 the Final Final Last Final Battle**

So Nero was in teh Matrix and there was Smith agant Smith, "Mr Andersand" he said "it is time for us do final battle for the last time. But I have fully charged my attack at last so you loose". Than Agent Smith powered his charged attack that he was charging before Nero left the Matrix and unleahed it on teh Nero. THere was no way that Nero could keep back such an attack it was a power level that he didnt not event know of. "It is the powerful" Nero said but than he remmebered an seacrate power that Morpthoused had taught him it was tha powere block that cold stop any power. This would not be enough but Neoro was given special matrix powers and hacks that he had made and some help from machine roberts to help. So he replled the attcked right back at Agent Smith

"Impossible...Impluadsable" Smith said and flew at Nero and they had epic power battle last lased fro ten thosuand rounds. until they were both tired from the fiht and Neo said "I have speical technquie prepaered for this moment" and he used it to destory smith "NOOOO this can't not beee" said Smith and was the dead.

**Chapter 4 Rest Now Our Heroes**

So it had come to pass that Nero had saved Humens, Machiens and the Matrix from the evil Agent Smith. He than whent and got medals from Morthus, and humens and machnes. There along side him was all the avgangers guys who had helped saved the day and they were also given mdeals. He went and met the Machine God and it was like ending of Star Wars A New Hope just imagine that but with Nero and Avangers in stead.

That day Nero and Black Widow got married and he had done well because he had a hot wife and a mansion. Though Nero went blind eventually because Black Widow's breasts are too amazing for one man too look at too long, he did get machine eyes to relpace that were better than human eyes but this is still the tragdy of the matrix.

**The End**

Dedicated to Optimus Prime

we will never forget you


End file.
